mjtvsieriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ball Weevil
Ball Weevil is the Omnitrix's sample of an Anthograndrii from the planet Sightra. Appearance Ball Weevil is a small yellow insect-like alien with black eyes and green pupils. He has four stick legs and a beak along with a big antenna. His Plasma Armor resembles a large, bald man with a hole in the middle of his head for Ball Weevil to be housed within. Ball Weevil wears the Omnitrix symbol on a green and white brace around his neck. Powers/Abilities Ball Weevil can spit round, green, sticky balls of plasma that absorb matter and explode upon impact, or whenever Ball Weevil wants it to. The size of these balls depends on how much matter they absorb. Ball Weevil's plasma balls can be in more shapes than just spheres. The bigger the ball he creates, the larger the explosion. Ball Weevil can spew out plasma in a controllable stream to act as a rope to tie up an enemy. The plasma is strong enough to momentarily hold Princess Looma. His plasma balls have shown to not only absorb matter to enlarge, but can absorb energy too, as seen when he absorbed both Leander's radiation and Swift's neuroshock blasts into one of his globules. Ball Weevil has enhanced agility and balance, being able to roll on his plasma balls and can climb on walls with ease. Ball Weevil seems to be pretty strong for his size, as shown when he stopped his giant plasma ball rolling at a high speed. Ball Weevil's Plasma Armor is damage resistant and incredibly large, at some size between Way Big and Humungousaur. Weaknesses Ball Weevil can be hurt by his own plasma balls if they are reflected at him. He can also get stuck in his own plasma. Ball Weevil's goo balls can be neutralized by the energy webs of his natural predator, Terroranchula. He can also be trapped in Terroranchula's webs Ball Weevil's Plasma Armor is flammable, and Ball Weevil cannot extinguish the flames without timing out. Appearances Omniverse * Ball Weevil debuted in Of Predators and Prey Part 1, where he was defeated by Khyber * In Arrested Development, Ball Weevil battled Computron's minions * In Rules of Engagement, Ball Weevil and Emina defeated Looma. * In The Rooters of All Evil, Ball Weevil defeated Swift and Leander * In Weapon NM Part 2, Ball Weevil defeated a Way Bad * In Showdown Part 1, Ball Weevil battled Terroranchula Heroes Rise * Ball Weevil returned in Secret of Dos Santos where he battled Eon * In Breakpoint, Ball Weevil was defeated by Fistrick * In Destination Retaliation Part 1, Ball Weevil attacked the Shadow Queen, before she explained herself * In Stuck on You, Ball Weevil accidentally stuck himself to Angela * In Maltruant's Mistake Part 1, Ball Weevil knocked out Maltruant and Darkstar Appearance List Omniverse Season 1 * Of Predators and Prey Part 1 (debut; accidental transformation; intended alien was Humungousaur) Season 2 * Arrested Development (11-Year-Old) Season 3 * Rules of Engagement Season 6 * The Rooters of All Evil * Weapon NM Part 2 Season 8 * Showdown Part 1 Heroes Rise Season 1 * Secret of Dos Santos (first re-appearance) * Breakpoint Season 3 * Destination Retaliation Part 1 * Stuck on You * Malruant's Mistake Part 1 Season 5 * TBA Trivia * Becky is afraid of Ball Weevil due to his insectoid appearance, despite the fact that he looks nothing like a spider. * Ball Weevil's powers bear a resemblance to the Katamaris' from Katamari Damacy. * While Ball Weevil's goo balls are colored green, Mutated Nick's goo balls are colored red.